Yūma Chiaki/Skills
'Skills' Thor practices a hybrid martial art heavily based on traditional sumo. An interesting note about Thor is that he was never trained by any master in combat-sumo, yet he achieved his level by pure hard work and training. Ikki Takeda even said that Thor, who achieved his level without a master is " simply beyond belief", demonstrating that underneath his supposed stupidity, he shows ability through his determination and hardwork as a martial artist. Thor would later receive some training from Danki Kugatachi, greatly boosting his already formidable fighting skills. During this time, Thor was able to learn various things from the staff master, including fighting against weapons barehanded and learning how to dodge weapons. The fact that Thor was able to learn and create new skills for his combat-sumo style from Danki, despite the fact that the latter is a weapons master, and the fact that sumo and staff techniques have nothing in common with each other, shows how determined and dedicated Thor really is about achieving his dream of perfecting Sumo. *'Sumo-Based Hybrid Martial Artist: '''Thor has taken traditional sumo wrestling and combined it with street fighting tactics and techniques in order to create a more battle ready variation which he calls "Combat-Sumo", as a result his fighting style is considered to be a form of hybrid martial arts. As a hybrid martial artist, Thor's fighting style, training, and movements do not revolve around any single discipline, minus the ways of sumo wrestling. Instead, Thor takes whatever type of fighting tactic he can get; punching, kicking, palm strikes, throwing, takedowns, etc. and incorporates it into his combat-sumo in order to effectively fight more varied opponents. In order to make combat-sumo more effective in battle, Thor is constantly finding new ways to make his style more adaptable, the greatest example of this adaptability is when he took what he learned from Danki Kugatachi, who is a staff master, and later became able to fight against weapons just as well as the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance, which shows how versatile his Combat-Sumo style has become. *'Fierce Determination': It should be noted that Thor's greatest skill is his determination and hard-working atitude. With this determination alone, Thor has constantly conditioned his body and developed his sumo style far beyond the normal level of regular sumo. With this determination he trains every single day in ways that seem very unreasonable to a lot of different fighters, and as a result, Thor has become a type of fighter that can handle fighting a varity of different fighters and styles despite using a style of martial arts that originally would not have been effective against large variations of martial artists. The fact that Thor was able to achieve this level of fighting by himself without a master leaves a lot of fighters speechless, and after receiving the teachings of Danki Kugatachi, Thor became motivated to work even harder, and is now capable of fighting weapon users. *'Enhanced Resilience:' Thor trained his body to accumulate a combined mass of muscle and fat that renders him extremly resistant against normal attacks. Even against powerful attacks from YOMI fighters such as Rimi or Lugh, Thor is able to shake it off like it barely hurt him and continue fighting. His durability is thanks to the Valkyries having trained with him constantly by striking his stomach and hardening his muscles with their weapons. During his training against weapons, his master Danki told him to attack while trying to make his body as small as possible, which has greatly helped increase his overall defense. *'Enhanced Speed:' The training that Thor underwent after Ragnarok disbanded dramatically incresed his overall speed. So much that even Freya (who is a swift fighter herself) commented on this attribute. During his training with Danki, he learned how to carry his body when moving, which has given him the ability to quickly dodge and fight against weapons despite his size. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Befitting his large build, Thor has a great amount of strength, such as being able to push a large bolder more than twice his size with little effort and lift it, as well as several others with considerable strength. He's able to send multiple enemies flying with his attacks.